


They say the dead can’t speak

by Popo911sama



Category: Haikyuu!!, Mulan (1998), ShanBoku
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dentists, Don't Judge, Kinda shitty, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popo911sama/pseuds/Popo911sama
Summary: "¿Qué quieres?" respondió con cansancio en la voz "Creo que maté a nuestro paciente"Y en ese momento, Shan supo que estaba jodido."Me cago en la chucha"





	

**"Boss" escuchó la inusual voz nerviosa de su acompañante.**

**Elevó la mirada de los documentos que debía revisar, modificar y firmar para entregar mañana a primera hora. "¿Qué quieres?" respondió con cansancio en la voz mientras estiraba sus entumecidos músculos y soltaba un leve quejido, el menor se quedó unos momentos más en silencio hasta que sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo.**

**"Creo que maté a nuestro paciente, Boss."**

**Y en ese momento, Shan supo que estaba jodido.**

**"Me cago en la chucha" murmuró en lo bajo para sí mismo con el ceño fruncido por la ineptitud de su compañero y amante.**

**Aspiro profundo intentando tranquilizarse y no matar ahí mismo al menor. "¿Qué pasó Bokuto?" preguntó al momento en que se levantaba de su silla, rodeaba el pequeño escrito y terminaba por acercarse al menor que seguía inmóvil detrás de la puerta de su oficina como sí sólo asomando la cabeza pudiese calmar la ira que empezaba a acumularse en él.**

**"Ven aquí y explícame que mierdas pasó" exigió con una expresión de hielo pero a los segundos se dio cuenta que tal cosa era una pérdida de tiempo porque ya sabía lo que había pasado: se le paso la dosis de anestesia.**

**Sin perder más de su tiempo decidió ir a la habitación donde Bokuto atendía a uno de sus no tan recurrentes clientes y una vez ahí el moreno se permitió llevar su dedo índice y medio al puente de su nariz aplicando presión mientras intentaba buscar paciencia de donde no la tenía.**

**"Vera Boss," escuchó la cuidadosa voz de Bokuto atrás suyo "yo le puse la dosis que usted me dijo pero.. El paciente no despierta" termino por decir con simpleza cómo sí no fuera nada. "¿Qué va hacer ahora?" le preguntó mientras terminaba por acercarse y quedarse al lado de Shan; quien parecía estar muy concentrado en observar el cadáver.**

**Shan Yu enarcó una ceja y sin contestar a la, según él, estúpida pregunta que hizo el menor, se dispuso a cargar en uno de sus hombros al paciente como si de un saco de papas se tratase.**

**Lo cual ocasionó inquietud en su búho "¡Wow! Bo—ah, ¿qué hace?"**

**"Limpiar tu desastre" fue lo único que respondió momentos antes de salir por la puerta trasera de su consultorio. "No sabes la suerte que tienes incluso cuando matas personas. Aparte de que es noche y no tenemos ningún otro paciente" renegó en voz alta sin esperar respuesta alguna del chico. "Ve adentro y quédate ahí. Sí alguien más viene está cerrado, ¿okey?"**

**Bokuto simplemente sonrió de oreja a oreja como el pendejo que era y asintió feliz. ¿De verdad estaba consciente de lo que había hecho?, se preguntó el moreno negando levemente cuando cerro con rudeza la cajuela de su vehículo.**

**Suspiró cansado y se subió al asiento del conductor preparándose mentalmente para el largo camino que le esperaba.**

 

* * *

 

**"¡Boss!"**

**El grito del menor qué llevaba horas esperándolo lo tomo por sorpresa cuando cruzó el umbral de su consultorio después de deshacerse del pequeño _problema_  de su pareja. Se vió rodeado por unos brazos más cortos que los propios pero bien conocidos y dándose por vencido ante el enojo que tenía con Bokuto sonrió de medio lado al momento en que besaba sus rebeldes cabellos.**

**"¿Todo bien, Shan?"**

**Le preguntaron desde la seguridad de su pecho y él, sonriendo con orgullo dijo "por supuesto Bukhal" sintió al menor temblar contra su piel ante la forma en que le habló ocasionando que la sonrisa del contrario se hiciera más grande.**

**"Y ahora que te salvé, creo qué me merezco una recompensa ¿no?" comentó mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo contrario en ligeras caricias, mientras sus labios se adueñaban de los ajenos en un beso demandante. La adrenalina del momento parecía hacer efecto en ambos, ya que, a los pocos minutos, un semidesnudo Bokuto yacía encima del escritorio de Shan, quien mando a la fregada todos esos papeleos; lo único que importaba ahora era el chico encima de su escritorio, jadeante y ansioso por su atención.**

**Besó y saboreo el sudor de la pálida piel de su amante y mientras el mayor se encargaba de mimar a su chico, jamás se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba a la clínica.**

**"¿Hola? ¿Doctor Yu?"**

**Sólo bastó eso para congelar la sangre de ambos y hacerlos olvidar en lo que estaban. Su asistente abrió con asombro los ojos, los ojos que volvían loco al mayor.**

**"¡Creí que te habías deshecho de él!" murmuró con cierto pánico en su voz "y yo creí que lo habías matado" replicó a su vez Shan Yu con el ceño fruncido mientras se apartaba con rapidez y acomodaba sus ropas para, momentos después, salir de su oficina y encontrarse con un empapado Shang Li. Si no fuese porque horas antes había aventado el cadáver de su paciente en un río y que además, había creído muerto; se habría reído con ganas al ver al contrario completamente empapado y miserable.**

**Se aclaró la garganta y con una ceja arqueada esperó a que Shang hablará:**

**"¿Qué mierdas me pasó?"**

**"Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, salió corriendo y gritando de aquí mientras lo atendíamos. ¿Tuvo una urgencia, señor Li?" Mintió con la calma del mundo el mayor observando deleitado como su paciente no muerto se ruborizaba a más no poder al creerse las palabras del dentista.**

**Já, sí que era idiota.**

**"¿E-en verdad hice eso?" Habló nuevamente en un avergonzado murmullo, después de unos segundos en completo silencio.**

**"Me temo que sí" asintió por su vez el dentista mientras en sigilo un Bokuto se le acercaba e imitando las acciones del mayor, asintiendo repetidas veces.**

**Shang Li se pasó una mano por sus cabellos húmedos y tragó de forma pesada "Vaya.. Lamento eso, n-no sé que me pasó" Se disculpó con la vista en el piso. El mencionado se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.**

**"No se preocupe, le recomiendo que vaya a su casa y que venga mañana." A lo que recibió por respuesta otro asentimiento algo ausente para después quedarse nuevamente solo con su pareja.**

**"¿Pero qué mierdas acaba de ocurrir Boss? ¡estaba _muerto_!" Bokuto explotó moviendo con exageración sus brazos y enfatizando el muerto. Shan por su parte tampoco entendía muy bien qué pasó ahí pero no le importaba ya. Un cadáver más un cadáver menos: le era igual. Devolvió la mirada al menor y sonriendo de forma traviesa lo tomó de la cintura acortando la distancia entre ellos "por lo menos ahora ya podremos regresar a nuestros asuntos."**

 

**Author's Note:**

> No hay mucho que decir, una amiga me contó una anécdota parecida y yo simplemente la redacté según la catástrofe que ShanBoku es.


End file.
